


Ex'orcism

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demon, Demon Jongin, Demonic Possession, Haunted House, M/M, blowjob, power bottom! Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: "I hate camping. I don't like sleeping bags, I don't like not having wifi and I fucking hate spiders. And this house looks like it's got a hell of a lot of spiders."Sehun and Jongin spend the night in a haunted house as their final task to join their frat. Even though Sehun insists that the whole ordeal isn't scaring him at all, he is left pretty freaked out when Jongin suddenly disappears in the middle of the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed to write a Halloween Sekai fic, so here it is!

"I really, really don't like this."

The sun was setting already and a soft breeze rustled the golden leaves in the trees above their heads. Beneath their feet, orange and red mixed into a carpet of dead leaves that crumbled with the impact of their steps. The old house was looming in front of them, dark and uninviting.

"Why did we agree to do this again?"

Jongin looked back at the path that led down to the street. Nobody had used it in months, maybe even years. Dirt, leaves and sticks were strewn on the once paved pathway, visible cracks now tearing up the concrete. Five minutes ago, they'd still been sitting in Chanyeol's shabby car, sipping on too expensive Starbucks coffee while listening to the record that had been stuck in Chanyeol's old CD player for more than a year now.

"Because our future frat brothers are fucking sadists. I bet Baekhyun gets off on this. I'm surprised they didn't give us a GoPro to film this shit." The half empty caramel macchiato in hand, Sehun was staring at the house with an impassive expression. Even with a blank face, Jongin could tell from his voice that the other wasn't happy about this either.

"I hate camping. I don't like sleeping bags, I don't like not having wifi and I fucking hate spiders. And this house looks like it's got a hell of a lot of spiders. I know it’s not technically camping, but it’s close." Sehun continued his rant as he stomped off towards the metal gates that protected the house from unwelcome visitors. It wasn't very effective, Jongin thought when the gate was easily pushed open by his friend.

"Are you coming?" Sehun turned around when he realized that Jongin had stopped walking. The slightly older boy was staring at a window on the first floor, eyes squinting. When he'd looked up at the house just moments ago, Jongin thought that he'd seen something move behind the window with the half drawn curtains.

"Sorry, I was distracted." He mumbled, swallowing down the discomfort. Focusing on the path in front of him instead, Jongin followed Sehun to the front porch where the other had already dumped all of his belongings to search for a way to get inside the house. Just like they'd expected, the front door was locked, but that didn't mean that it was going to stop them.

 _“Isn't that probably illegal?" Sehun had asked when Junmyeon had announced that their final task to join the Sigma My Epsilon frat was an overnight stay in an abandoned, but most importantly, haunted house. "Your dumb questions are illegal." Baekhyun had answered in a mocking tone and that had been everything that was said about the issue_.

“Hey, Jongin. I think this is where people usually get in." Sehun's voice pulled Jongin out of his thoughts, coming from somewhere to his right. He couldn't see his best friend but when he crossed the porch he spotted Sehun kneeling on the ground on a bed of fallen leaves. He was staring into a hole in the wall that had to be the remnants of  a window leading to a basement at some point in time. Now, there was just a gaping hole, the frame adorned by shards of glass. Inside, there was pitch black darkness.

"What if there's animals inside?" Jongin crouched down as well and watched as Sehun pulled out his phone to turn on the flashlight, holding it into the opening.

Now that the light of the phone illuminated the inside of the cellar, Jongin could make out several pipes that were running along the walls and a few lonely boxes. Otherwise, the room seemed empty.

Turning off the light again, Sehun got up to his feet. When their eyes met, a challenging grin was etched on Sehun's face. "So... Who goes in first?"

Immediately, Jongin's heart started pounding in his chest. They were really going to do this. Slowly but surely, the realization was sinking in.

In general, Jongin didn't consider himself as a scaredy-cat or even a firm believer in ghosts and demons but the thought of stepping foot into a supposedly haunted house still didn't sit well with him.

"We should grab our stuff first.” Instead of admitting that he didn’t really want to be the first one to climb into the basement, he ignored the question and scrambled to his feet, hurrying back to the porch before Sehun had time to make fun of him for obviously avoiding to answer.

"No worries, Jongin, I can go first if you're scared. We both know I got the bigger balls anyway." Sehun had joined him on the front porch. He grinned when he picked up the bag he'd dumped in front of the original entrance earlier. The smirk on his lips quickly vanished when he didn't see the hand coming that punched his chest lightly, Jongin's eyes meeting his as he snorted.

"You wish."

"I know." Sehun corrected him, rubbing his chest in mock hurt before shouldering his bag. "Even Baekhyun hyung admits that I have a big nose, if you know what I'm saying." He wiggled his brows and Jongin proceeded to make gagging noises until they reached the hole on the wall again. At the sight of the "pitch black gate to hell" as he'd dubbed it in his head, Jongin didn't feel like joking anymore.

"Okay, so I'll go in and you'll give me my bag. Then, you'll give me your bag and climb through the window as well once everything is inside." Sehun instructed as he carefully put down the overpriced paper cup he was still holding. The coffee had to be cold by now and Jongin wondered how Sehun could even swallow such an abomination that dared to call itself something even remotely related to "coffee".

“Okay, if I’m eaten alive by a wild animal once I’m down there I’m expecting you to save me.” Already halfway through the window, Sehun sent Jongin a large grin and then fully slipped through the hole in the wall into the darkness. The sound of his feet hitting the ground resonated in the almost empty room and he gave Jongin a thumbs up, staring at him through the window. “You gotta watch out, there’s a box down here. I guess someone put it there to make the climbing in and out of the window more easy. Just so you know. Now, can you hand me the bags?”

One by one, Jongin passed their bags to Sehun through the small window, even handing him the paper cup containing liquid diabetes before getting ready to slip inside as well. Sehun had turned on the flashlight of his phone again so when Jongin slipped into the room, it wasn’t as dark anymore. He almost stumbled over the box that Sehun had mentioned but caught himself. Sehun’s eyeroll wasn’t unnoticed by him and he just kicked the box when he was standing on two feet again, a pout on his lips.

“Okay, so let’s see where those stairs lead.” Sehun had already begun to explore the basement and had stopped at the bottom of a staircase that led up into the dark. In the light beam of the flashlight, they could see a door at the end of it. “I hope that’s not locked.”

Jongin only nodded as he followed Sehun up the stairs, not liking the feeling of having no one behind his back. It felt like something could pull him back into the creepy basement any moment. The last rays of the setting sun barely reached into the room anymore and Jongin felt a shiver creep up his spine. Shaking his head, he almost bumped into Sehun when the other boy had stopped at the top of the stairs.

“Watch out, dude.” The younger man grumbled and glanced at Jongin over his shoulder. “I’m trying to figure out how to open the door without touching the fucking spider webs on the handle. Well, fuck it. Ugh.” His eyebrows scrunched up when he reached out and a second later, the door swung open, Sehun’s flashlight illuminating the hallway in front of them.

“Do you think there’s electricity?” Jongin asked into the silence. From what he could see by peeking over Sehun’s shoulder, the walls of the hallway were lined with frames, the old wallpaper looking faded and scratched up. He couldn’t really make out the pictures in the frames but he assumed they were photographs. There was a dirty rug on the floor that emitted a cloud of dust when Sehun stepped onto it. To their right was the front door and to their left were several doors and another staircase that seemed to be right above the one they’d just come up.

“I doubt it. Somebody would have to be paying electricity bills right? And since this shithole’s abandoned, I don’t think anyone is keen on wasting money on that.” Sehun was heading to the first door on their left. All of the doors were open and when they reached it, they realized that the room had to be the living room.

“So this is where we should sleep, probably.” Sehun had already dumped his bag in the middle of the room. The blinds were shut and Jongin decided that it was time to finally pull out the flashlight he’d packed into his bag. While he was rummaging through his bag, Sehun took the opportunity to explore the room.

“I think we should take a look around the house first, right? To see what we’re dealing with. Also, I wanna send a few pictures into the group chat. Maybe we can also find something that’s insta-worthy.” The younger man had stopped in front of an armchair that was strategically placed next to a coffee table, clearly evaluating it’s worthiness for his Instagram feed.

In the meantime, Jongin had successfully wrestled the flashlight out of his backpack just to almost topple over when Sehun was suddenly behind him.

“Fuck, dude, you scared me.” He wheezed and took a deep breath to calm down his rapid heartbeat. He didn’t like to admit it but being in the house really had him on edge.

“Sorry, bro. You should’ve seen your face though.” Sehun was cackling as he held out a hand for Jongin to steady him.

“I guess now is the time to check the other rooms?” The light of Jongin’s flashlight was pointed at the doorway but he didn’t make a move to actually leave the room.

“Yup. Let’s just leave all our stuff here and check out if there’s some interesting stuff.” Sehun nodded, having pocketed his phone now that they had a flashlight. Even though they’d brought a powerbank, neither of them were keen on wasting any battery in case they needed to call Chanyeol to pick them up earlier than they’d agreed on.

“Okay.” Jongin nodded but still didn’t move. They just stared each other for a moment until Sehun shook his head and disappeared into the hallway. Jongin hurried to catch up and soon, they were walking side by side so that Jongin could light their way. The second door on the first floor led into a spacious kitchen with wooden cabinets. Most of them were open and Jongin hoped that the wind wouldn’t move them and create creepy noises when they were going to try and sleep later.

With nothing catching their interest, they moved on to the next door. It was the last one on the lower floor and it led to a bathroom. Once again, nothing in particular caught their attention so they decided to target the first floor next.

Stepping a foot onto the staircase, it creaked under Jongin’s weight.

“Do you think it’s actually safe to go up there? There could be termites or something and it’ll break away under our weight.” He looked at the wood thoughtfully. Instead of getting a reply though, Sehun just walked past him.

“Doesn’t look like it.” He finally said when he was almost at the top of the stairs already, looking down at where Jongin was still hesitating. “Come on, it’s freaking dark up here. I need your flashlight.” Sehun insisted and reluctantly, Jongin made his way up. At every creak, he flinched but just moments later, he’d reached the top of the stairs that ended in another hallway.

The floorplan seemed to mirror the one on the ground floor and they decided to check the first door to their right. To their surprise, it was locked.

“That’s creepy.” Jongin murmured. “Hey, stop that.” He complained when Sehun started shaking the doorknob but it still wouldn’t give in.

“Whatever, it’s probably just another bathroom anyway. Let’s check the next one.” His friend sighed and they moved on to the next door.

It wasn’t locked, and for a moment Jongin was surprised when he realized that he’d kind of hoped that it’d been locked as well.

The first thing they saw when they stepped into the room was the king-size bed. The huge bed frame, ornaments carved into dark wood in a artful way, was pushed against the wall to their left. When the light of their flashlight brushed over the bed and the wall, they spotted a framed photograph on one of the bedside tables.

“Damn. That must be lady that was possessed, right? Jongdae said that she lived here alone.” Sehun was staring at the picture. It was an old photograph and quite grainy but the women was still clearly visible. She had her hair in a stern up-do and was wearing a dark dress that covered most of her skin and that seemed one or two sizes too small. It was the look in her eyes that made shivers run down Jongin’s spine though and he quickly looked away, busying himself with staring at the old wardrobe at the opposite wall.

“I wonder if she really was possessed.” Sehun said into the silence. He was still examining the portrait and had his back turned to Jongin.

“Jongdae was probably just trying to scare us.” To his own surprise, Jongin sounded more convinced than he actually felt.

“You think so?” Sehun turned his head and their eyes met in the dark.

 

_“Listen up, fuckers, cause you’re about to be told a nice fucking bedtime story by the master of storytelling himself, which is – you have guessed it – me.” Jongdae had announced earlier that afternoon when Jongin and Sehun had been packing their bags to leave with Chanyeol. They’d been busy in their frat dorm room when Jongdae had pushed open the door without knocking. Jongdae, who had promptly planted himself on Sehun’s bed, was watching the two stuff snacks into their bags while he sported a shit-eating grin._

_“It’s literally like 4pm. It’s not even bedtime yet, Jongdae, what the fuck.” Sehun had mumbled, throwing an old sock at his hyung that he’d randomly found under his chair just now. “Gross, Sehun.” Jongdae flicked away the bundle and got himself into an upright position. “But not as gross as what I found out about your cute, little, private and very much authentic Airbnb tonight.”_

_Jongin had looked up from where he’d been contemplating whether to bring crisps or gummy bears. In the end, he’d tossed both into his bag. “What are you talking about, hyung?” He’d asked, watching Jongdae pull out his phone from the depths of his hoodie._

_“I did some research on that house that you’re going to stay at overnight. Yifan was the one to originally suggest it because apparently he’s heard some creepy stuff about it but none of us knew the actual story. That’s why I thought, hey, why not look up a spooky story to tell you before sending you off so that you’ll be perfectly prepared to wet your pants.” His lips were curled into his trademark catlike grin and Jongin had just wanted to wipe it off his face._

_“Since I know you won’t stop bothering us with it until you’ve told us the damn story, just get on with it hyung.” Sehun, who’d finished packing his bag, had scooted closer to Jongin so that he could rest his head on his shoulder, eyes fixated on Jongdae though._

_“Now that you asked for it so nicely… let me begin.” Tapping on his phone, Jongdae had cleared his voice. “Okay, so basically what I found out is that an old lady supposedly used to live in the house on her own. No husband, no children, nobody.” He paused dramatically. “We’re talking about the early 1920s by the way, just so you know. Anyways, so this lady was living in the house, all on her own, and then one day, she got a visit by a cousin that was living in another city. Now, you would say that’s nothing special, right? Right! But what’s so interesting about it was what the townspeople had reported after they’d talked to the cousin that was visiting the lady in the house one time while she was grocery shopping in a small shop. According to the cashier of the shop, the cousin reported that weird things were happening at the house in the woods. And by weird things, I mean the piano playing at night when they were both lying in bed and candles being blown out when all the windows were secured. The woman also reported that she heard knocks on the walls every night, three raps against the wall right next to her bed in the guest room. It was also the same room in which the piano is standing, at least that’s what the article says._

_So, this lady was telling all that stuff to the cashier right? And then she just tried to laugh it off when the cashier had remarked that that was highly unusual. The thing is, the cousin had apparently told the cashier that her cousin, the houseowner, had no recollection of any of those incidents.” He’d scrolled through the text on his phone screen, kind of surprised that neither Sehun nor Jongin had interrupted him yet._

_“Okay, so let’s fast forward to about two weeks later. Up to that point, the incidents at night seemed to have become so bad that the cousin who was still staying at the house with the lady resorted to talking to the actual priest of the small town.”_

_“That sounds like every horror movie plot, ever.” Sehun snorted and Jongin nodded but didn’t comment on it. He was actually a little interested in what Jongdae had to say about this._

_“Well, most stories have a bit of truth in them, right? And in this article, it sounded pretty legit.” Jongdae had just shrugged it off._

_“Where were we? Ah, right, the priest. Basically, the cousin reported that she could now also hear scratches on her walls at night and she’d woken up a few times already with the landlady standing beside her bed, just staring at her without doing or saying anything. Isn’t that fucking creepy? Anyway, the priest decided to check out if what the visiting cousin was saying was the truth and well, let’s just say, shit went down from then on._

_So they arrived at the house, right, the priest with the cousin in tow, bible and holy water in hand and all that, and once the priest steps into the house, the landlady just turns batshit crazy. In the article, it’s described how she started screaming and convulsing and she even tried to scratch the priest so they had to tie her to a chair in the living room. By then, the priest was pretty certain that the woman was actually possessed by a fucking demon. Are you listening, guys? A fucking demon!”_

_“I’m calling bullshit.” Sehun said at the same time Jongin mumbled “We’re going to a fucking demon house?” but they’d been both quickly shushed by Jongdae who was eager to continue telling the story._

_“Imagine it, the woman tied to a chair, screaming and having seizures while the priest pulls out his bible and holy water. In the report that they filed for the police later, it’s saying that the cousin saw the woman’s eyes flicker red when the holy water hit her. Halfway in the middle of the exorcism, complete with the priest citing Latin an shit, the women frees herself from her confines and starts digging her fingers into her eyes. I’m gonna leave out the gory details, but it was a bloodbath.” Jongdae had snickered at Jongin’s disgusted expression._

_“At that point in time, the furniture starts floating and a table crashes into the priest, that’s what the cousin reported at least. Surprisingly, she wasn’t harmed in the whole process, which is weird enough, but what happens next is fucking insane. So here the cousin is, watching her family member scratch her own eyes out while the priest is pinned to the wall behind a table, and suddenly, the possessed woman starts laughing like she just watched an episode of Modern Family. And then, in a matter of seconds, she lifts her arms and breaks her own fucking neck. Just like that. I didn’t even know that was possible.” Jongdae let out a breath._

_“And that’s it? You’re a shitty story teller hyung, not gonna lie.” Sehun had huffed while Jongin had tried to ban the images that had formed in his mind at the graphic description._

_“Well, basically. After the death of the woman, the family had tried to sell the house but nobody wanted to buy it for obvious reasons. Understandably, none of them felt comfortable moving in either so with time, it lost its value and eventually was never sold. That’s why you two cuties have the wonderful opportunity to spend an adventurous night there. Maybe you’ll hear some knocks on the walls too, who knows.” Jongdae had grinned and jumped of Sehun’s bed, disappearing into the hallway._

_But just a few seconds after he’d slipped through the door, Jongdae poked his head into the room again._

_“By the way, what I forgot to tell you – the exorcism, where the woman died, was performed on October 31 st. So, today! Have fun guys!”_

“He sounded pretty convinced.” Sehun pointed out. Jongin supressed a shudder. It was one thing hearing a creepy story in your own bedroom but it was an entirely different thing to hear a creepy story while you were in the exact same spot where it took place.

“This must be the ladies bedroom and the other remaining room must be the guest room with the piano. Maybe there isn’t a piano in there and he really was just messing with us.”

There _was_ a piano in the other room though.

“Even if, just because there’s piano here it doesn’t mean anything.” Sehun was looking at the large instrument with a stubborn pout.

Goosebumps broke out on his skin and if he wasn’t mistaken, the room felt colder to Jongin than the other ones. It was mostly empty besides the piano as well as a single bed and a wooden wardrobe. No pictures were on a wall, just a Jesus figure on a cross above the door that Jongin only noticed now that he’d turned towards it because he’d intended to leave. When he realized what he was seeing, a shiver ran down his spine.

“Sehun, that cross over there is upside down.” His voice came out barely above a whisper and when he felt something brush his hand, he almost jumped. It was only Sehun though, having stepped next to him to look at what Jongin was pointing at.

“Well… either someone was being extra funny or maybe some shit went down here after all.”

Jongin could tell that Sehun had tried to sound as if he’d been joking, but the edge in his voice was undeniable. “It’s probably just a dumb joke, really.” Sehun repeated himself when Jongin didn’t reply.

“Let’s head downstairs, I’m fucking hungry.” Jongin ignored him and took a step towards the door.

Suddenly, his flashlight went out.

Behind him, Sehun let out a noise of surprise.

“What the fuck?” He hissed when Jongin just squeaked, desperately trying to turn it back on. While doing so, he’d stumbled back against Sehun’s chest who’d automatically wrapped his arms around his waist to stabilize him.

“Turn the light back on, you clown. It’s not funny.” This time, Sehun definitely didn’t sound calm and Jongin couldn’t exactly blame him.

“I’m trying, you smartass. It’s just not turning on.” Jongin spat, desperation clouding his mind for a moment. In the meantime, Sehun had let go of him and was fumbling for his phone in his back pocket to turn on the built-in flashlight. Just when he’d pulled it out of the back pocket of his pants, Jongin’s flashlight magically turned on again.

“Thank god.” Jongin almost felt like crying when there wasn’t a creepy figure in front of them, trying to rip their throats. Instead, it was just the same upside down cross above the door that was taunting them.

“Did you not put in new batteries? Who knows how old these are. Let’s go downstairs before that happens again while we’re walking down the stairs.” Brushing a hand through his hair, Sehun took a deep breath. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked stressed.

“I put in new batteries, Sehun. You were literally sitting beside me earlier while I was doing it. I even asked you if you had any and you said no. Junmyeon ended up giving me some.” Jongin stared at him pointedly. He still had no clue what had just happened.

“Well, okay, whatever. Anyway, this sucks, let’s go downstairs, I’m dying for some sweets.” The slightly taller man mumbled and moved past Jongin, having pulled out his phone again to turn on the flashlight after all.

Much to his disappointment, Jongin didn’t feel any better once they’d reached the living room again. The memories of the story Jongdae had told them earlier was providing him with the unhelpful information that the women had had to be exorcised in that exact room and Jongin didn’t enjoy the thought of that one bit.

Ten minutes later, both of them had calmed down considerably and were sitting on their sleeping mats they’d brought, chewing on gummy bears while Sehun stared at his phone. He was reading through the messages in their group chat where the others had just reacted to Sehun’s and Jongin’s text which they’d sent a few minutes ago, telling them about the house and the creepy vibes it was giving off.

“Tao is such a dumbass. Now he’s all like ‘Oh, so did you scream when the flashlight turned off?’ when we all know that he’d literally wet his pants if he only had to step one foot into this fucking house.” Sehun snorted. “I don’t know why they didn’t make him join us. That would have been entertaining for sure.”

“Entertaining yes, but also nerve-wrecking. Can you imagine listening to his Hentai-squeals every five seconds simply because the wind is howling?” Jongin snorted. He was leaning back on his hands while he took another look at the framed pictures on the wall, wondering who all of those people were. “I wish we’d brought fried chicken. We should have stopped at the drive-through on the way here.” He added as an afterthought.

Like that, they spent the next few hours chatting and snacking, not realizing how late it had become. They’d actually snapped a few candid shots of Sehun on the fancy armchair in the corner of the room for Instagram and Jongin had considered filming a short dance cover because the location was quite captivating after all.

They’d found some candles in a candleholder while setting up their sleeping area and Sehun even had a lighter with him so at around twelve, they had settled in their sleeping bags with a few candles burning just beside their heads, tinting their surroundings in warm glow. Somehow, Jongin thought, it made their surroundings both more comfortable and creepy at the same time.

“I wish we could just be at a Halloween party like the other guys. I really love Halloween parties.” Sehun was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. “But no, they decide that our final task to enter the frat is staying here on the 31st. Well, fuck.” He whined.

“What kind of costume would you have gone for?” Jongin wondered, staring at Sehun’s profile. He was lying on his side, head resting on his hand.

“Probably vampire or some shit. Something that you can pull off in a sexy way but it’s not so over the top that it becomes ridiculous, you know?”

“I think Chanyeol is going as Iron Man. And Junmyeon hyung had a Darth Vader helmet lying on his bed. They all better send some pictures into the group chat.” Jongin was watching the flicker of the lights on the wall behind Sehun’s head.

Their conversation died as they both got lost in their thoughts, neither really minding though. Jongin had always appreciated that shared silences with Sehun were never really awkward.

When a creak in the hallway broke through the silence though, both of them stared at each other in alarm.

Turning their heads to the door, Sehun and Jongin stared into the darkness as they tried to make out anything that could have created the sound. When there wasn’t another noise, they relaxed a little.

“Probably just a mouse or something. The house is fucking old, of course it squeaks.” Sehun whispered and Jongin just nodded. They were quiet again for another moment before Jongin spoke up, his cheeks burning.

“Hey, wanna cuddle?”

To his surprise, Sehun didn’t mock him. Actually, the other seemed almost relieved when Jongin requested it and quickly agreed, scooting closer with his mat and sleeping bag. Soon enough, they had opened their sleeping bags so that they were more like blankets. It had taken a little bit of shuffling before there weren’t any holes left that let in the cold air but eventually, Sehun had his chest pressed against Jongin’s back and his arm thrown over the other’s waist.

It wasn’t unusual for them to cuddle like that and Jongin realized that it instantly made him feel better. Sehun’s body and warmth were familiar and he caught his eyes slipping shut at the cozy feeling.

There was still adrenaline pumping through their veins from the tiny incident though and it was pretty clear that none of them were going to sleep anytime soon.

They fell into an easy discussion about their dance club and soon enough, minutes had turned into hours.

“I need to pee.” Jongin mumbled sleepily. Sehun only hummed, his face pressed against Jongin’s neck. He was half asleep by now and when Jongin sat up, he protested at the loss of warmth.

“What are you doing?”

“I said I need to pee. I’ll head to the bathroom.” He wasn’t keen on it, but he wasn’t too keen on pissing into a bottle right next to Sehun either. The sleepiness also served to make him feel less anxious and his brain was in energy saver mode already anyway.

“Okay. Hurry though.” Sehun mumbled, not opening his eyes when Jongin slipped away and grabbed the flashlight to make his way to the bathroom.

Sehun didn’t know how much time had passed when he opened his eyes again, but he was pretty certain that he’d slept for a few minutes at least. Rubbing his eyes, he stared into the darkness. The candles were almost burned down and the spot beside him was still empty.

Was Jongin still pissing? Maybe he had to take a shit.

Still, Sehun sat up, brushing a hand through his hair while he blindly felt for his phone.

Turning on the flashlight, Sehun grimaced at the sudden brightness. “Jongin?” He dared to call into the silence.

Nobody responded.

 _Very funny,_ Sehun thought to himself as his eyes still tried to adjust to the light.

Just when he’d been about to call out Jongin’s name for another time, Sehun heard it.

The sound of a melody was wafting through the air, off-tune and unmelodious.

Goosebumps broke out on skin when he realized what he was hearing.

Someone was playing the piano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween guys! I really, really appreciated all of your nice comments on part one so I hope part two will not disappoint you! Enjoy!

The sound of his heartbeat almost drowned out the faint piano tunes from upstairs. They weren’t loud, but they were clear and most certainly not just in his head.

Sehun felt nauseous.

_It had to be Jongin_. He was probably just playing a trick on him and much to Sehun’s annoyance, it was definitely working.

“Didn’t think you had the balls for that.” He mumbled as he pushed the blanket aside. There was a slight tremble in his legs as he got up on his feet and for a moment, Sehun hesitated, wondering if checking on him was what Jongin wanted.

_This fucker,_ Sehun thought.

Poking his head out of the door, Sehun checked the hallway first. The flashlight of his phone illuminated the long corridor and his eyes flitted over the frames on the walls again, not registering any of the pictures inside though. He stopped in front of the door of the bathroom to his left. With shaking hands, Sehun reached for the handle. In a spur of the moment, he almost slammed open the door, the light cone of his flashlight hitting the sink and toilet with a broken tub in the back.

Sehun wasn’t surprised, but he still felt a shiver run down his back.

The bathroom was empty.

It was then when he noticed that something was off.

While there had been quiet but unmistakable tunes of a piano coming from upstairs just a few moments ago, an eerie silence had once again settled over the old house.

Sehun swallowed down the lump in his throat, his head turning around slowly. He almost didn’t dare to look up at the stairs looming in front of him. Every creak of the wooden steps rang in his ears and it sounded unnaturally loud to him now that silence had replaced the taunting tunes of the music. He couldn’t believe Jongin was messing with him like that. How did the fucker even learn to play a song on the piano? He’d definitely spent too much time with Chanyeol because the only reasonable explanation was that their hyung had taught Jongin how to play a song. He wondered if he’d learned it just to mess with him. In the back of his mind, Sehun already knew that this was a little too uncharacteristic for Jongin though, but he didn’t allow himself to consider any other explanation.

_‘The cousin reported that weird things were happening at the house in the woods. And by weird things, I mean the piano playing at night when they were both lying in bed’_ Jongdae’s words mocked him and Sehun quickly shook his head.

He reached the top of the stairs and considered his options. For a moment, he’d thought about calling out Jongin’s name again but somehow, he felt like that was maybe not a good idea. It was the thing people always did in horror movies that the viewer hated because they knew it was going to lead to something disastrous. Instead, Sehun decided to not even try opening the locked door they’d encountered earlier that day and walked straight past the bedroom, too. Since he’d heard the piano playing and no footsteps afterwards that could’ve indicated that the player had moved, Sehun assumed that he would find what he was looking for in the last room to his right.

The door was slightly ajar when he stopped in front of it. He couldn’t remember if they’d left it like that or if someone had moved it. Taking a deep breath, Sehun gave it a push and watched as the opening door slowly revealed more and more of the room. The windows were located to the side where the moon shone through them and the whole room was tinted in a blue-grey light. His eyes landed the piano and he felt his heart plummet in his chest.

Just like the bathroom, nobody was in the room.

Sehun took a few steps backwards, almost stumbling as he turned his flashlight to the hallway again. _Where the fuck was Jongin?_ By now, Sehun was actually scared and he wondered if this was really just a stupid joke. He thought of the upside down cross on the wall above the door and he shuddered, quickly taking another step back. His back hit the wall behind him and a tiny sound of surprise left his lips. Feeling the sudden urge to leave the room, Sehun hurried towards the door of the bedroom. Jongin had to be inside that room, where else should he be?

_This was just a prank,_ Sehun reminded himself. _Just a stupid prank._

He wondered if his heart had ever pounded this hard before. Blood was rushing in his ears and adrenaline was thrumming through his veins when he reached for the handle again. Never before, he’d been scared of opening a door. There was probably a logical explanation for all of this but at this point, his brain had decided to shut down. There were a billion possible scenarios in his head and most of them weren’t exactly calming. He faintly felt sorry for ever making fun of Tao when he’d freaked out over shower ghosts and reminded himself to apologize to him if he ever got to see him again after this.

For a moment, Sehun wondered if he should pray.

His fingers were trembling when he pushed down the handle. Gathering all of his courage, Sehun pushed open the door.

His eyes first landed on the bed.

Sehun’s heart sunk when he realized nobody was there either. He couldn’t see the other side of the room without stepping inside of it because the door was blocking his view so with a bad feeling, Sehun entered the room, the light cone wandering over the walls.

In a matter of seconds, many things happened at the same time.

Behind Sehun, the door slammed shut with a deafening noise. Twirling around, Sehun almost dropped his mobile in shock at the sudden sound.

Laughter filled his ears and Sehun felt disoriented for a moment.

In a split second he took a step back when he spotted a figure in front of him and he opened his mouth to scream.

However, no words came out of it when Sehun realized that it was actually Jongin.

His friend was standing in front of him, laughing his ass off, and Sehun suddenly felt a lot less scared and a lot more angry.

“What the actual fuck, Jongin?” He hissed, actually reaching out to shove him back. When Jongin’s back hit the wall, he was still laughing, trying to form words. It sounded like he was almost choking. Sehun didn’t think it was funny at all.

“You should’ve seen your face.” Jongin wheezed, head thrown back as he slapped his thigh.

Sehun stared at him, eyebrows furrowed and positively fuming. “That wasn’t funny, Jongin. I thought something happened to you.” His death glare intensified when Jongin was still cackling.

It took the other more than half a minute to calm down just enough so that he finally stopped laughing like a maniac and it was then when he seemed to realize that Sehun really wasn’t happy with how this had gone down.

“Hey, that was just a little joke. What would the night have been without a little spooky action?” Jongin tried to reason, still wiping away tears from his eyes.

Sehun was having none of it though.

“Yeah well, maybe it was funny in the beginning but then it actually got kind of scary.” He almost didn’t want to admit it but he also wanted the other to feel bad for messing with him. Jongin usually wasn’t the kind to pull this kind of shit so it actually kind of hit him.

“You’re… actually pretty mad, huh?” Jongin seemed to finally realize that Sehun wasn’t just moping.

“No shit, sherlock.” Sehun huffed, arms folded in front of his chest.

From one moment to the next, the look in Jongin’s eyes changed.

“Since you’re so mad… should I make it up to you?” He asked, his voice suddenly lower than before. Sehun was a little weirded out because he wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard Jongin’s voice sound like that.

“Make it up to me? How exactly?” He asked, one eyebrow raised. If he was going to suggest inviting him to bubble tea, he would have to buy him ten at least. It wasn’t like Sehun was generally open to bribery but if it was bubble tea, he was going to try and get a good deal out of this.

Jongin, however, seemed to have other plans. He stepped closer, his eyes raking over Sehun’s body. It greatly confused Sehun, and his eyes searched for Jongin’s to see if he could understand what he was trying to do.

“Well, I have a few ideas.” Jongin wetted his lips and Sehun couldn’t help but stare. He’d always known that Jongin had pretty lips, thick and luscious. He couldn’t look away.

The other seemed to have noticed Sehun staring and he smirked, the corners of his lips pulling into a smirk. It was like Jongin had transformed into his stage persona, Kai. By then Sehun realized that the other was actually trying to flirt with him. Still, he didn’t know _why_ he was doing that.

“What kind of ideas?” Sehun’s voice came out weaker than intended and he inwardly cursed himself for it. This had taken an unexpected turn and he still wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

“Well…” Suddenly, Jongin was right in front of him, an arm wrapped around Sehun’s waist as he leant in so close that Sehun could feel his breath on his neck as the slightly smaller man whispered into his ear. “I can make you feel really good, Sehunnie.” Sehun shivered. “I’ve seen the way you just stared at my lips. Have you thought about this before?” A hand had slid down to Sehun’s bottom and slipped into the back pocket of his jeans, squeezing the supple flesh softly.

Unable to form words, Sehun just gasped when Jongin pressed his lips to Sehun’s neck, moving them sensually against the sensitive skin there. When Sehun felt a tongue lick a stripe across his neck, he moaned involuntarily.

“Jongin- what are you-  What is this? I don’t think-“ He babbled, his brain unable to process anything that was happening but somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to push the other away either. In a small part of his brain, he had already admitted to himself that he found his friend more than just a bit attractive and that he wasn’t as opposed to this as he would’ve initially thought.

“Don’t think about it too much. Just enjoy it. I want to apologize for scaring you earlier. This is my way of doing it.”

For a second, Sehun saw the usual softness in Jongin’s eyes again but then it was gone, replaced by the sin that was Kim Jongin when he put on his signature bedroom eyes.

Fingers trailed down Sehun’s chest as the other gracefully sunk to his knees, never breaking eye contact as he settled between his legs.

Lidded eyes made contact with Sehun's as quick fingers began to work open his pants. Without wasting time, Jongin managed to undo his button and zip down the fly in seconds and before he could fathom it, Sehun's pants were pushed down his thighs, heated skin exposed to the cold air.

Hot breath was ghosting over his boxer-brief clad crotch when Jongin leaned closer, eyes now trained on Sehun's lower half. He wasn't hard yet, still way too surprised, but the hungry stare in Jongin's made him feel hot all over.

Plush lips suddenly pressed against the fabric of his underwear and Sehun gasped when his best friend mouthed along the length of his cock. The drag off the fabric felt a little off but the pressure was perfect and when Jongin grabbed his hips, Sehun's fingers automatically found their way into the other's soft hair.

"What... What are you doing, Jongin..?" Sehun still didn't know how they'd ended up with Jongin on his knees and mouthing along his cock but if Jongin continued, he doubted he'd be able to have any more clear thoughts so he needed to talk about this right then and there.

"Apologising." The words came muffled against his dick and Sehun shuddered at the delicious vibrations. He was already hardening, beginning to fill out and stretch the now damp fabric.

"You don't- you don't have to do that, you know that, right?" Sehun needed to know that he actually wanted this.

"I know." Jongin's eyes met his. "But I want to. I've wanted to have that cock in my mouth for so long already. Every time you get dressed in front of me I stare. Even in your pants, it’s always visible. It’s so distracting, Sehunnie." 

Jongin’s words send shivers down Sehun's spine and he wondered how he’d never noticed Jongin staring before.

"Now, less talking, more… apologising." Not wasting another second, Jongin leaned in again to close his lips around the tip of Sehun's cock through the fabric, soaking it fully in the process. His hands had migrated to Sehun's butt and were squeezing his cheeks, a finger dipping under the fabric to ghost over his crack. Sehun tensed, his cock twitching against Jongin's lips.

"I should take this off. I want to see it." Jongin mumbled, letting go of Sehun's ass for a moment to pull down the underwear.

Sehun's cock had filled out much more already and he was half-hard by the time Jongin had his lips attached to his length again.

Placing butterfly kisses all over the shaft, Jongin worked his way upwards to the tip. His tongue flicked against the sensitive spot right beneath the head once he had gotten Sehun fully hard and the motion drew a whimper from Sehun's throat, the grip in his hair tightening.

"Fuck, Jongin." He breathed out, eyes glued down to where Jongin was sliding his cock into his mouth without the barrier of fabric for the first time and only the sight made Sehun feel so light-headed already that he was worried he'd come right on the spot.

Sinful, plush lips stretched around the thick girth of his cock as Jongin began to bob his head, one hand wrapping around the base of his cock to jerk him off where he didn't reach just yet.

Sehun wondered how Jongin had learned to give blowjobs like that but he was pulled out of his thoughts when his cock hit the back of his throat.  His fingers curled into Jongin's hair more tightly when the other began to take him even deeper. Every time Sehun felt his throat constrict around his cock, he had to suppress the urge to fuck into his mouth, his hips stuttering when Jongin sucked particularly hard..

Pulling off with a dirty pop, Jongin stared up at him.

"You can fuck my throat. I can take it." His lips and chin were shiny with spit and his eyes a little wet but the look in them was hungry and determined.

Unable to decline such an offer, Sehun just nodded. He didn't trust his voice so instead, he just grabbed his cock and guided it back to into Jongin's waiting mouth, feeding him his cock inch by inch until the other's nose was pressed against his crotch. Nobody had fully taken him before and Sehun felt like he was going crazy.

At first, he tried to control his hip movements but when Jongin's finger brushed over his hole again, Sehun’s hips snapped forward at the sudden sensation. Both Jongin and Sehun groaned, the latter's, eyes slipping shut as he began to speed up his thrusts.  Lips suctioned around his cock, Jongin's tongue sliding against his length wetly while he thrusted in and out of his mouth.

It didn't take too long for his thrusts to become more erratic and Jongin seemed to notice too, pulling away to let Sehun's cock slip from his mouth.

He just stared at the bobbing length for a moment, admiring it. Sehun opened his eyes to check why he'd stopped but when he met Jongin's eyes, his breath faltered.

Instead of chocolate brown irises, Sehun's stare was met with a pair of blood red ones.

He gasped, both at what he was seeing and for the fact that Jongin had taken him into his mouth again, his throat working around his cock. He was staring back at Sehun with his blood red eyes and he wondered if he was fantasizing but then Jongin did something with the tip of his tongue and Sehun crashed over the edge, coming down Jongin's throat in thick spurts. His eyes had slipped shut and he didn't see how his cock slipped free from his mouth, the last spurts of come hitting Jongin's cheeks and his full lips.

Red eyes were still staring up at Sehun while a pink tongue darted out to lick away the come on his lips, a sinful moan escaping him.

_That was just my imagination,_ Sehun told himself quietly once he'd regained his senses.

Opening his eyes, he was suddenly face to face again with Jongin, the same blood red eyes still staring at him.

"Wha-" he tried but a finger pressed against Sehun's lips and he shut up, mouth open and eyes wide.

"Shh." Jongin hushed him, his come stained lips pulled into a smirk. All of a sudden, he didn't really look all that much like Jongin anymore. “You don’t wanna ruin this right? We were just having such a good time.” His finger trailed down from his lips to his chin and down his chest. Sehun couldn’t look away from his eyes, he’d never seen anything like it before.

_‘The cousin saw the woman’s eyes flicker red when the holy water hit her.’_ Jongdae’s words rang in his ears. At the memory, Sehun attempted to step back but suddenly Jongin had his arm wrapped around his weight and held him close, grip tight.

“Where are you going?” He sing-songed, his voice sweet but his eyes seemed to burn holes into him. Sehun shuddered.

“J-Jongin?”

“I’m not Jongin. But I’m in your friend’s body, yes. He’s talking to me. I can hear what he thinks. He was so thirsty when I sucked your big cock.”

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis –“ Sehun suddenly began to babble but he stopped when the man in front of him started laughing, head thrown back as the familiar sound of Jongin’s laughter resonated in the room.

“What are you trying to achieve here, human?” The thing, or rather the demon – there was no reason not to believe that this was the creature Jongdae had described to them – was still cackling. “Are you trying to exorcise me? How cute… It’s not that easy, sweetheart.”

“It’s from Supernatural…” Sehun tried to reason but then let out a breath when Jongin was suddenly so close again that he could feel his breath on his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine.

“You’re so cute. No wonder that Jongin boy is so into you. When I was sucking your cock, he was enjoying every second of it. It made us so hard, Sehunnie.”

Sehun gasped, surprised when his cock twitched at the demon’s words. He had no idea why he wasn’t scared to death. Instead, he could feel his cock harden again when the man reached down to squeeze his shaft, massaging it gently.

 “He wants you so much. Even now, I can tell how much he wants to feel you inside of him. He can feel everything his body feels, even when I’m in control. I just want a little bit of fun, I’ve been lonely for years.”

Letting go of his cock, Jongin pushed Sehun towards the bed. He didn’t even consider resisting, instead he stumbled backwards until he felt the back of his legs hitting the mattress and he fell backwards onto the bed.

Before Sehun could register what was happening, Jongin had already pulled off the jeans and briefs that had still clung to his thighs and was now hovering above him, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. It was something else to kiss someone with plush lips, Sehun realized, and he absolutely loved it. In the back of his head, a small voice reminded him that this wasn’t really Jongin, but when the other did something with a flick of his tongue, Sehun’s doubts vanished into thin air and he gasped instead, fingers digging into the other’s brown hair to hold him in place.

When they pulled apart and he looked at Jongin with lidded eyes, he realized that they’d turned back to their normal colour.

“Jongin?” He breathed, his heart pounding in his chest.

“You’re so hot, Sehun.” The other mumbled back, and for a moment Sehun was sure that it was actually Jongin who he was talking to. Their lips met again before he could respond and when they parted for the second time, the eyes were back to red and the short but intimate moment had passed. Still, Sehun was left wanting more.

“I need to feel you.” The demon groaned and only now Sehun noticed that he was rocking against his thigh. He could clearly feel the bulge and his cock twitched at the thought that he’d been the cause for that. It wasn’t unnoticed by the demon. “I need you nice and hard so I can ride you.” He mumbled and a moment later, Sehun’s eyes were slipping shut again as the other began to jerk him off, twisting his wrist in just the right way that made him see stars.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when the other let go of him and Sehun whined in protest. When he realized that the other was taking off his clothes though, he sat up a little and watched. Obviously, Sehun had been aware of the fact that Jongin was rather attractive. He knew that the other had a beautiful body and he’d even fantasized about it before. However, Sehun’d never really dared to act on it. Now, inch by inch of beautiful skin was revealed when Jongin shrugged off his shirt and then proceeded to peel off the skin-tight jeans, dumping everything on the floor next to the bed, including his underwear.

In the moonlight, Sehun could see the shiny head of Jongin’s cock, wet and painfully hard and Sehun wanted to taste. He didn’t get a chance though, because once the other had finished undressing himself, he’d begun to work off Sehun’s shirt already, keeping him occupied.

Once they were fully naked, they were kissing again and Sehun used the opportunity to map out Jongin’s body with his hands. Jongin gasped when Sehun played with his nipples for a moment, teasing them between his fingers, and he got a full moan out of him when he moved on to his ass, squeezing the supple flesh and spreading his cheeks.

“Fuck me- please, I need it.” A shudder went through Jongin’s body when Jongin’s finger brushed over his hole and Sehun let out a breath at the thought of actually fucking Jongin.

“We need lube.” Sehun managed to say but the demon just chuckled.

“Do you see lube anywhere? Spit has to do.”

Without hesitation, Jongin reached for Sehun’s unoccupied hand and led it up to his face. A curious tongue darted out, licking at Sehun’s long fingers before sucking first one, then two into his mouth. The way his tongue swirled around them reminded Sehun of the way those lips had been wrapped around his cock just a while ago and he wondered if he’d ever be able to look at Jongin the same way. The blissed out expression on his face as he sucked on his fingers was forever burned into his memory.

“Finger me.” Jongin’s husky voice reached his ears when the other pulled away, lips shiny with spit.

There wasn’t more convincing needed for Sehun to flip them over and suddenly he was hovering above Jongin. He took a moment to admire him, spread out and flushed beneath him. A whine escaped him when Sehun began to trail kisses down his chest and past his cock. He spent some time sucking a hickey into his thigh before pushing his thighs further apart so he could comfortably settle between them.

Red irises were trained on Sehun. Jongin was watching him with heavily lidded eyes that slipped shut when he pushed in the first finger. Plush lips parted when Sehun’s long finger slid into him slowly. The younger didn’t move for a moment, making sure that the other wasn’t in pain but judging by his blissed out expression, it was the opposite.

The first finger was quickly followed by a second and then a third one, and soon enough Sehun had Jongin writhing on the sheets beneath him, begging him to finally fuck him. He looked absolutely wrecked and there was precome pooling on his flat stomach, Jongin’s abs contracting every time Sehun brushed over his sweet spot.

When he pulled out his fingers, Jongin whined in protest but when he realized what was going to happen, he sat up eagerly, his eyes glued to Sehun.

In a matter of seconds, he had Sehun’s back hitting the mattress and was climbing on top of him. The moment his lips closed around Sehun’s cock for the second time that night the younger let out a loud moan, hips bucking up into the wet heat of Jongin’s mouth. Once the demon had decided that Sehun’s cock was wet enough, he pulled off and positioned himself over Sehun’s hips.

Delicate hands reached for Sehun’s cock as Jongin lined him up against his hole and Sehun didn’t even have time to grab his hips before the other sank down on him, head falling back as Sehun’s cock filled him up to the brink.

When he’d fully sunk down on him, Jongin let out a breath.

Sehun didn’t see the blissful expression on the other’s face. The moment he’d slipped into Jongin his eyes had fallen shut and Sehun had a hard time controlling his hips so they wouldn’t move on their own accord.

It was Jongin who began to move his hips first. Rolling his hips in sinful ways, he built up a dirty grind that made him gasp out tiny whimpers and moans with every movement of his hips. Sehun’s hands had finally found their way to Jongin’s hips and he was holding onto them for dear life as Jongin built up steady rhythm. Soon, they were both rocking against each other.

When Sehun closed his fingers around Jongin’s cock, the other’s eyes flew open and Jongin began to lift himself up a little more just to impale himself on his cock again and again. Sehun’s hand movements instantly became less coordinated and he fucked up into Jongin harder in response.

“Fuck, Jongin loves it so much, you don’t even know. He’s so gone for your cock, Sehun, he’s so needy.” The demon gasped when Sehun’s grip on his cock tightened. There was no way he was going to last much longer but Jongin seemed to be close too. His thighs were shaking from the effort of fucking himself on Sehun’s cock.

In the spur of the moment, Sehun flipped them over, his cock slipping right back into Jongin once he had him on his back while the others legs wrapped around Sehun’s waist as he positioned himself.

They both moaned when he pushed inside, Jongin’s body eagerly taking him in. In this position, Sehun was finally able to properly thrust into him. The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room as Sehun fucked into Jongin hard and fast, both quickly getting closer to the edge. His fingers wrapped around the other’s cock as Sehun snapped his hips against the other’s ass, loving the noises Jongin let out every time he hit his prostate.

The way Sehun was stroking his cock with messy flicks of his hand and the constant abuse of his prostate made him moan out the other’s name, the noises rising in volume.

Without a warning he suddenly spilled come all over his chest, coming so hard that spurts of white were hitting his chin and lips as Sehun continued to fuck him through his orgasm. The slide of his hand on Jongin’s cock became slicker with the come now easing the movement and Jongin whined at the sensations.

It only took Sehun a few seconds longer until he was coming as well, spilling hot come into Jongin. His hips stilled as he filled him up, grinding against Jongin’s ass as tiny whimpers tumbled from his lips. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever come that hard.

When he pulled out, his come slid down the crack off Jongin’s ass and he moaned silently. Suddenly feeling completely drained, he closely avoided collapsing on top of Jongin and instead landed on the mattress beside him, eyes slipping shut.

Soft lips were brushing over his cheek before they found his lips.

In a haze, they locked lips. Tongues slid against each other lazily and before Sehun knew it, Jongin’s hands were cupping his face to hold it in place.

The moment their lips parted, the demon blew his breath into the younger’s mouth.

Sehun passed out instantly.

 

The sun was shining through the gaps of the blinds in front of the dirty windows of the room. A headache inducing phone alarm was blaring, overpowering the chirping of birds that resided in the tall trees in front of the large window. Leaves were twirling through the air, a soft breeze blowing through the overgrown front yard.

The smell of stale air filled Sehun’s nose when he came to his senses, his eyes sliding open.

It took a moment for the memories of last night to come back but then everything was right there in front of his eyes and he sat up, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Hectically, his eyes searched the room and suddenly, nothing made sense anymore.

The living room of the house was lit by soft sunlight, particles of dust floating in the air above Jongin’s head. The other man was soundly asleep, cuddled into his sleeping bag with a thin trail of drool drying on his chin.

“What the fuck?” Sehun gasped quietly as he reached over to shake the other awake.

Disgruntled, Jongin blinked open his eyes, hands appearing from underneath the blanket to swat Sehun away.

“I should be the one asking that. What the fuck, dude?” Jongin groaned, face scrunching up as he a tried to adjust to the morning light.

“Why are you waking me up? Wait- did I miss the alarm again?” He looked around, realizing that the phone was still blaring.

Still in shock, Sehun numbly reached for the phone and turned off the alarm. Nothing made sense and his mind was racing, trying to figure out what was going on.

“But- last night- you were- upstairs- I mean-“ Sehun stuttered, not knowing where to even start.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jongin still looked utterly confused and Sehun was slowly starting to doubt his own sanity.

“Last night- I came looking for you when you didn’t come back from peeing and then the piano was being played and then you were there and we-“ Sehun broke off, feeling like he was making no sense at all as he rushed his words.

“What are you talking about? When I came back from peeing, you were fast asleep already.” Jongin had sat up, running a hand through his messy hair that stuck into every direction.

“I- what? I was asleep?”

_Had he really just dreamed everything_? It made no sense at all. It had felt so _real_. Sehun had never experienced a dream like that before. Was he going crazy?

“Yeah, you were totally knocked out, dude. I started talking when I came into the room but you didn’t reply so I just decided to sleep as well. Also, what are you saying about piano music?” Jongin cocked his head in confusion.

“It… it doesn’t matter.” Sehun mumbled.

It had to have been a dream. A really fucked up dream, that was for sure, but a dream nonetheless. Shaking his head, he peeled away the sleeping bag. He needed to check upstairs. There had to be traces of what they’d done. How had he even ended up down here again? Sehun was sure that he’d fallen asleep in the bedroom, Jongin right next to him.

Jongin called after him when Sehun left the living room with quick steps but did nothing to stop him. Upstairs, Sehun stopped in the door to the bedroom. He hesitated for a moment before pushing the door open.

Everything looked just like the day before when they’d first stepped into the room together.

There were no traces of what Sehun had experienced in the night and even upon closer inspection, Sehun couldn’t find any traces on the sheets.

There was nothing.

Still lost in his thoughts, he headed back downstairs where Jongin had changed into a pair of fresh sweatpants and a new hoodie. He’d already started rolling up his sleeping bag again.

“What were you doing?” He looked up when Sehun entered the room.

“Nothing… I guess I just had a really crazy dream.” The younger mumbled, walking over to his sleeping spot.

They packed up in silence. Sehun was lost in his thoughts while Jongin was lost in the music blaring from his headphones and Sehun was glad that he didn’t ask any more questions about his dream. He wouldn’t have known how to explain it to him and Sehun still wasn’t sure how to interpret it himself.

When they loaded their bags into Chanyeol’s car, he still wasn’t sure what to tell Chanyeol. The other had looked so excited when they’d walked down the path from the house to meet him at the street.

Once they were back on the road, Jongin was busy reporting to Chanyeol about their night at the haunted house while Sehun stared out of the passenger seat window.

Eventually, the conversation ceased and Chanyeol turned up the volume of the music. It was still the same record, forever stuck in the CD player. Rain was pelting against the windows, creating it’s own rhythm to compliment the music. The constant thrum of raindrops grew heavier the closer they came to the city.

_It was just a dream_ , Sehun thought to himself as he watched the raindrops slide down the window as they sped down the highway, the water moving sideways at the speed.

He didn’t see the look in Jongin’s eyes as the other looked out of the window from his spot in the backseat, watching the cars move by.

Red irises were staring into the distance, full lips pulled into a faint smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here](http://exo-sehunnie.tumblr.com/post/179620571487/demonjongin-moodboard-for-my-halloween-fanfiction) you can find the link to a moodboard I created for this AU. Once again, I'd really appreciate feedback since I'm always looking out for things to improve! You can also write me on tumblr if you'd like :) Right now I'm working on a long chaptered fic, so look forward to it! Thank you for reading this.  
>  PS. Check out the [Halloween video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=da_EeqqCudo) of my dance group, we're dancing The Eve!

**Author's Note:**

> Since Halloween is on Wednesday, I'll be posting part two then. In part two, there'll actually be lots of sexy times so be excited ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° ) I would love it if you gave me some feedback, this is only the second fic I'm posting on here so any kind of feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
